My Dark Love
by ilovebeindifferent
Summary: Haruhi's cousin Jennifer, or Jinx as she prefers, is being sent to Japan because she doesn't live up to her parents expectations and she stands out too much. She's had many abusive relationships in the past and isn't sure if she can love again, until she meets a dark handsome boy from the Host Club. Can she break his cold shell? M for Swearing, drinking and a lemon if you ask:3


_ Hey guys. This is only my second fanfiction (I'm still working on the first) and my first Ouran one. I don't know why this idea crossed my mind but sometimes I just daydream about this stuff. As I'm sure you all know I don't own this. The only character that's mine is Jinx. Enjoy:)  
OR ELSE O.O Ahaha just kidding:P _

**Jinx**

I walked out of the airport into the cold December air, searching for my uncle with whom I would be staying with for a while. My parents had thought it would do me some good to leave America and go to Japan for a while. Or so they had said. I knew for a fact that they had really only wanted to get rid of me for a while. They couldn't stand the fact that I was different and stood out.  
I shivered and zipped up my black leather jacket over my Falling in Reverse band shirt and pulled my purple knitted beanie father down on over my waist long layered blue and black hair, making sure my right eye was still covered by my fringe. Standing out in the cold I wished I had worn jeans rather than a black jean mini-skirt and thigh-high purple and black stripped socks.  
I could feel the stares of everyone who walked by and rolled my eyes. Why couldn't people just mind their own business and not worry about the way others dressed. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket just as I got a text from my uncle. _I had an emergency. Go to Ouran High School. Haruhi is there for her club. _ I sighed and got a taxi telling the driver where I was going. I only had my black messenger bag slung over my shoulder since my other belongings had been shipped here a few days ago.  
I got my big red Hello Kitty headphones out of my bag and put them on. Pressing play on my IPod I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window as I let the music flood into my ears. It was still hard to believe I was in Japan. My parents must really hate me. It's not like they had ever paid attention to me in the first place. They had tried to change me. Tried to make me wear pretty dresses and make my hair a normal color. Tried taking away my makeup so I couldn't darken my eyes. They attempted to set me up with goody-goody rich boys, who were going to be doctors or lawyers or whatever, but I always scared them away. I smiled at the thought.  
I could never keep a boyfriend for very long. I didn't want any of them anyways. They were all so boring and tried to change me just like my parents. Even the ones I found myself were complete assholes. They all tried to use me. They tried pressuring me into having sex with them and all the shit but I never would. When I refused to be their little sex puppet they would hit me. I was glad I came to Japan. My last boyfriend was the worst one yet. He had seemed so sweet and genuine at first and then he started cheating on me. Every time he would swear he didn't mean it and would beg for another chance. I would believe him and except him with open arms. Then he started pressuring me into sex, and I refused. Then he started hitting me and very nearly almost raped me.  
Coming to Japan gave me a chance to start over. I didn't have any friends back at home. Nobody liked me. They all made fun of me, I had things thrown at me and one time the principle at school tried to expel me for being a distraction to the student body. I'm sure that if I lived in a city or something than people wouldn't care. There would be more people who dressed like me and listened to the same music as me. Well now was my chance to find out. I was in a big city with a _lot_ of people.  
The only problem I faced now was the fact that the school I was about to walk into was full of a bunch of rich spoiled brats, like the guys my parents introduced me to.  
I opened my eyes just as we pulled up to the school and I put the headphones down around my neck so I was still able to hear the music blasting from the speakers. I handed the driver the money I owed him and muttered a quick thank you before I ducked out of the car and closed the door behind me. When I looked up and saw the huge, prestigious looking school in front of me my jaw dropped and my eyes grew to twice their normal size. After ogling the school for God knows how long, I shook my head and blinked a couple times before making my way towards the building.  
Once I was inside I realized I had no idea where I was going. I knew Haruhi was in some sort of club but I was never told what the club did. Putting my headphones and IPod back In my bag, I racked my brain for information from when Haruhi and I last talked and she mentioned her club. Suddenly I remembered her mentioning an abandoned music room.  
I made my way through the halls with one hand in my jackets pocket and the other gripping tightly onto the strap of my bag. I kept my head down and tried to take deep breaths as I attempted to ignore all the snobs giving me nasty looks and laughing as they talked shit about me to their friends.  
I ended up in a hall that was surprisingly empty compared to the rest of the school and stopped in front of the music room. I slowly pushed the door open and walked inside to see five people standing around another in a chair.  
"_Welcome," _they all said in unison. I shrieked in surprise and took a quick step back only to slam into the door. I gasped as I tried to catch my breath and tried to take in my surroundings.  
The first person I noticed was Haruhi. But, she was in a male uniform and her hair was so short.  
"Um, Haruhi?" I asked.  
I saw her eyes flash with recognition. "Jennifer!"  
"Uh, yeah, I go by Jinx now. Haruhi, why are you dressed like a guy…and what club are you in?" I asked hesitantly, with my back still pressed against the door.  
Two, extremely attractive, identical twins with red hair and golden brown eyes came up to me and stood on either side of me. "Do you know her Haruhi?" They asked the question in unison as the bent over with their hands on their hips and studied me. "We've never seen you before." The one to my left said.  
"You don't go to this school do you?" The other asked. I shook my head.  
"No. I was just coming to look for Haruhi." I explained.  
"Guys leave them alone." Haruhi walked up to us and pushed them out of the way. She put her hand on my back and walked me over to the group of guys. "Everyone this is my cousin. Jennifer-"  
"Jinx." I cut in. She looked at me for a moment and I gave her a half-grin.  
"Right…Jinx Ashford. She's staying with me for a while because her family thought coming to Japan would be good for her. I scoffed at that and rolled my eyes. They all gave me a strange look and I immediately felt embarrassed and backed away, putting my head down.  
The boy who was sitting in the chair stood up quickly and walked towards me. He took my hand in his and bowed to me. "It is an honor to meet you princess. Especially since you are a family member of Haruhi's."  
I took my hand out of his grasp as politely as I could manage and took a step back. "Haruhi I would still like to know why you are dressed like a boy." I told her.  
"How about you go sit over there and I'll tell you over a cup of tea." She told me. I nodded and walked over to the table she pointed at as she went to get tea. I set my bag on the ground and pulled off my leather jacket draping it over the back of the chair. I sat down and pulled my hat off.  
I ran my fingers through my hair to fix it as a small boy, who looked much too young to be in high school walked over to me clutching a pink stuffed bunny. He had blonde hair and big brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was.  
"Hello," he said. "My name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka."  
"Hi," I said as I made sure my hair was safely placed over my right eye. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Eighteen." He squeezed the bunny even tighter.  
"Eighteen?" I asked in shock. "I would have never guessed!" He giggled.  
"You can call me Honey!" He exclaimed.  
"Okay Honey." I ruffled his hair and he jumped up onto my lap.  
"Jinx-Chan, do you like cake?" He asked.  
"Who doesn't like cake?!"  
"I'll go get you some!" He jumped up and set his bunny on my lap. "Hold Usa-Chan until I get back okay?" He ran off and I giggled as I held up the adorable little stuffed bunny rabbit.  
Haruhi walked back over and handed me a cup of tea and sat down. "I see you met Honey-Sempai," she said with an amused smile.  
"Yeah. I can't believe he's really eighteen!" I took a sip of tea and sighed happily as the warm liquid slid down my throat. "So, what's with the clothes and the club?" I asked.  
I sat and listened as Haruhi told her story. How she had gotten gum in her hair and chopped it off. How she lost her contacts and couldn't afford the school uniform. She told me about how one day she was looking for a quiet place to study and came across this abandoned music room. How when she walked in she came across this Host Club, and they mistook her for a guy. Then she broke their vase and ended up owing them eight-million yen, so to pay it off she had to become a host and pretend to be a guy even after they found out she was a girl.  
When she was finished telling her story I stared at her for a moment before I started laughing hysterically and fell out of my seat landing right on my ass. I stopped laughing for a moment when I hit the floor, but quickly started laughing again.  
When I was able to control my giggles I stood up and sat back in the chair as Haruhi just stared at me. "I'm sorry," I managed. "It's just…that's really funny!" Another fit of giggles escaped my throat as Honey came running back holding a plate with a piece of chocolate cake along with the twins, the golden-boy in the chair, another very tall boy, and one more wearing glasses.  
"Here you go Jinx-Chan," Honey said as he set the cake in front of me.  
"Thank you." I handed him his bunny and he hugged it tight to his chest. "Usa-Chan is adorable," I told him.  
"Let me introduce you to the other members of the Host Club," Haruhi said, standing up. "This is Kyoya Ootori." She stood by the black-haired boy with onyx eyes, covered by glasses. He looked well put together, but to me it seemed like a cover. Like there was more underneath that cool, collected look. He was very attractive. Dark and tall, and he was probably hiding lean but strong muscles under his school uniform. "He's the vice president and financial advisor of the club." I looked into his eyes and saw they were quite cold and calculating. I smirked at this and decided I liked him all ready, maybe a little too much. He noticed my expression and looked surprised for half a second before regaining his composure and smirking back.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ashford." He drawled.  
"Likewise," I nodded.  
Haruhi moved on to the taller boy with black hair and black eyes, and I noticed that at some point honey had gotten up on his shoulders. "This is Takashi Morinozuka, he doesn't talk a lot. You can call him Mori." He nodded. "He's Honey's cousin." I could tell Mori was protective of Honey and thought that was the sweetest thing. I nodded to him and smiled as Haruhi moved onto the twins.  
"These are the Hitachiin twins." They had flung their arms around each other's waists and were staring at me with mischievous grins. "Kaoru and Hikaru." She pointed to Kaoru as the one with is hair parted to his right and Hikaru with his hair parted to his left.  
"Hi," they said in unison.  
"Hello," I said with a mischievous grin of my own. They seemed slightly taken aback but soon their smiles grew even wider. They would be quite good friends.  
"And lastly we have-eek!" She was pushed out of the way by the one who called me princess earlier. He was blonde with violet eyes and he seemed to be in charge.  
"I am Tamaki Suoh, princess." He said as he bowed once again and straightened back up. "I am the president of the Host club. The 'Prince' if you will." The twins rolled their eyes and I snorted with laughter that threatened to bubble up inside again.  
"It's very nice to meet all of you," I said standing up.  
"Are you going to be attending school with us?" The twin I recognized as Kaoru asked.  
"What? Oh God no," I said with a chuckle. "I'm going to take online courses so I can stick with the curriculum from my old school. And plus, no offence but from what I've seen the girl's uniforms at the school are atrocious! They're so yellow and…poofy." I shuddered.  
"I thought you liked poofy things," Haruhi said.  
"Oh no, no, no, no!" I exclaimed. "I said I like poofy tutus. Poofy tattered tutus. Not poofy yellow dresses." I messed with my hair a little as I talked and saw Honey study my face.  
"Hey Jinx-Chan," Honey jumped off Mori's shoulders and walked over to me. "Why do you wear your hair over your eye like that?" He tilted his head to the side and I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. "Don't you want people to see your face?"  
I spun around and put my head down. "It's nothing," I told them. "No big deal I just like wearing it this way."  
"Jinx?" Haruhi walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.  
I whipped around and she stepped back in surprise. "What? What is it?!" I asked. I was freaking out and knew I had to calm down before a full on panic attack came on. She hesitantly reached out to move my hair away and I closed my eyes waiting for her reaction. I felt my hair being brushed away from my eye and heard several gasps.  
When I opened up my eyes, I saw Haruhi with her hands over her mouth, Tamaki, Honey, and the twins with their mouths open, and Mori and Kyoya with wide, surprised eyes.  
Haruhi slowly took her hands away from her mouth. "Jinx…what happened to your eye?"  
"Nothing," I said turning my head away. "I fell, that's all."  
"We both know that isn't true." She said, and tears started to form in my eyes. "What happened?" She asked again.  
I fell to my knees as the tears started to fall and put my head in my hands as sobs racked my body.  
"My ex-boyfriend!" I gasped. "I-I wouldn't ha-ave s-s-sex with him...a-and h-he punched m-m-me!" I gasped for breath but it was so difficult to breath. "It h-happened so many times, b-but I kept g-going back to him."  
"Why would you keep going back to a guy like that?" The twins asked.  
"I wanted to believe he was perfect," I said looking up. "I wanted to feel loved, and he gave me that feeling. He paid attention to me; he told me he loved me. I should have known it was all a lie. He does drugs and drinks and smokes. He has sex with anything wearing a skirt and even he thought I was a freak just like everyone else in the stupid little town I'm from."  
"Jinx-Chan," Honey walked up to me kneeled down in front of me. "Why would they think you're a freak?"  
"Because, I'm different. I stand out, and where I'm from everyone is the same, so when someone stands out they get scared."  
"Well I don't think they should be afraid of you!" He declared. "Because, Jinx-Chan is nice, and likes cake, and is nice to Usa-Chan and Jinx-Chan is very pretty!"  
"Thank you," I whispered, with a sad smile. I had heard that too many times before, and now I only believed it to be a lie. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the ground and I tried to regain my composure and fix my hair back over my eye.  
"Jen-Jinx, we should go home. You need to unpack your things. They all got here yesterday." I nodded to Haruhi and grabbed my jacket pulling it on along with my hat and slung my bag over my shoulder.  
"Haruhi, can we come over to your house?" The twins asked, each slinging an arm over her shoulders.  
I saw her eyebrow twitch as she replied with a firm, "no."  
"Why?" They whined.  
"Because every time you come over, the neighbors start talking."  
"But we want to get to know Jinx," Hikaru said.  
"And see if she has better fashion sense than you," Kaoru finished.  
"No," she said again.  
"I think they should come over," I said as I took a mirror out of my bag and wiped away the mascara that had run down my face.  
"What?" Haruhi cried as the twins shouted, "Yes!"  
"I like them," I explained. "They're funny."  
"Uh…fine," She sighed. "But only you two," she said pointing at them.  
"But daughter!" Tamaki came running to her with tears in his eyes. His arms were open wide to envelope her in a hug, which she quickly sidestepped causing him to fall on his face. "Why can't daddy come too?"  
"Because. I don't want you there." I chuckled as I watched Haruhi's face remain completely blank. She turned to me and the twins. "Let's go guys."  
"Yay!" The twins yelled as they moved to either side of me and linked their arms with mine. "Going to Haruhi's house, going to Haruhi's house," they chanted like the lyrics to a song.  
We left the room with Tamaki still lying on the floor reaching out towards Haruhi dramatically, with Kyoya kneeling on one knee beside him. He looked up at me and smirked again.  
"I hope to see you again soon Miss Ashford," He called.  
I nodded as I was dragged by the twins outside to a limo and practically dragged inside, sandwiched between the two, with Haruhi sitting across from us, clearly unhappy to be in the limo.  
"So Jinx," Hikaru began.  
"What do you like to do?" Kaoru finished.  
It took me a moment to realize I had been spoken to since my thoughts were still on the dark haired handsome boy.  
"Well I'm really into the arts," I told them after a minute of silence. "I like drawing. I use clothes to express myself a lot, I sing and dance a little and act. I was planning on going to school for Broadway, to become a performer."  
"Really?" All three asked. Even Haruhi looked surprised.  
"Yeah. But my back up plan is to be a journalist and write novels."  
"Those are some pretty high expectations," Haruhi said.  
"Well of course," I told her. "I wouldn't ever be happy doing anything else."  
The limo came to a stop and the driver told us we had arrived at Haruhi's house. I stepped out after Hikaru and looked at the small apartment building with slight distaste but quickly shrugged it off. We followed her up the stairs and in the small apartment. In the living room there were several boxes of my stuff and I hurried over to them, plopping down on the floor with the twins right behind me.  
I opened the first box and saw a piece of paper I knew I hadn't put in there. I took it out and unfolded it to read the note. When I got to the end and saw who signed it all sound around me seemed to get muffled. My vision blurred and I felt my eyes roll back into my head right as I passed out.

_I hope you liked the first chapter. I also hope it wasn't too boring, but I did have to give some background information. Any advice you could give me would rock. Review and give me your opinions and any ways to make it better. Also, if you like the Powerpuff Girls, read my other story Whispered Words. Thanks!  
-Mariah_


End file.
